


Funny Vines: FNAF Edition

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics being idiots, Memes, Other, Swearing, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All the animatronics are idiots now :P





	Funny Vines: FNAF Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I die of laughter now lol

**1st Vine:**

Scrap Baby: Hey Funtime Freddy! Spell me.

Funtime Freddy: umm... M-E?

Scrap Baby: You forgot the D.

Funtime Freddy: There's no D in Me.

Scrap Baby: Not yet ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

*Savage glasses appear*

** 2nd Vine: **

Toy Freddy: It's time to play... Who stole the drugs?

Toy Chica: Was it me?

Marionette: Was it me?

Mangle: Him... *points at Toy Bonnie*

Toy Bonnie: Fucking pink fairies everywhere

**3rd Vine:**

Freddy: Everyone say colorado...

*Bonnie runs by*

Bonnie: I'm a giraffe!

**4th Vine:**

Springtrap: What's better than this? Guys bein' dudes.

**5th Vine:**

*Nightmare drives a car and sees a sign*

Nightmare: Road work ahead? uh, yeah. I sure hope it does...

**6th Vine:**

Funtime Chica: I'm lesbian.

El Chip: I thought you were American.

*sad music*

**7th Vine:**

Lefty: Get to Del Taco. They got a new thing called Freesha-- Free-- Freeshavacado! *laughs*

**8th Vine:**

*Molten Freddy tries to drink soda from an empty can*

Molten Freddy: Man, this is pretty good... *notices can is empty* Wait, this crap is empty! *tosses can* YEET!

** 9th Vine: **

Toy Freddy: Yo, how much money do you have?

Balloon Boy: 69 cents

Toy Freddy: Aye, you know what that means?

Balloon Boy: *whining voice* I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets.

** 10th Vine: **

*Bonnie touches Freddy*

Freddy: *glares* Next time you put your fuckin' hands on me, imma fuckin' rip your face off, bitch.

*insert Withered Bonnie fighting Withered Freddy in the future*

**11th Vine:**

Rockstar Foxy: It is wednesday my dudes

*fake scream noise*

**12th Vine:**

Foxy: A potato flew around my room before you came~

*screaming*

**13th Vine:**

Chica: Hurricane Katrina? More like Hurricane Tortilla.

**14th Vine:**

Nightmare Freddy: It's time to play... Who's infected?

Nightmare Bonnie: Is it me?

Nightmare Chica: Is it me?

Nightmare Foxy: Him... *Points at Nightmare Fredbear*

Nightmare Freddy (as a giant head): *pig noises while glitching*

**15th Vine (I made this one up):**

Ugandan Knuckles: Do you know da wae?

Golden Freddy: Wut?

Ugandan Knuckles: Do you know da wae?

Golden Freddy: The way to what?

Ugandan Knuckles: da wae?

Golden Freddy: Shut up.

*silence for 10 seconds*

Ugandan Knuckles: Do you know da wae?

Golden Freddy: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!

*Golden Freddy carries Ugandan Knuckles out of his house and throws him really far*

Ugandan Knuckles: FUCK YOU TOO!!!

Golden Freddy: Fuck you in the Ass. 

*savage glasses appear*

**Author's Note:**

> Now that is what I call funny vines XD


End file.
